oc_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Zoe Blake
|image1=File:ZoeRedesigned.png|thumb |caption1= Artwork |fan/original=Original |universe=''Zoe'' |creator=User:TheAgent41 |full_name=Zoe Michelle Blake |alias(es)=Buffet Queen |birthplace=Elmwood, Oregon |residence=Elmwood, Oregon |species=Human |age=24 |gender=Female |height=5'4" |weight=380 lbs }} }} ' ' is an original character designed by TheAgent41. resides in the ''Zoe universe. Zoe is a young woman currently living with her roommate and best friend, Madison Jones. After a car accident left her with hypothyroidism, this once stick-thin girl began gaining weight at an uncontrollable rate. Despite the problems associated with her size, this event actually changed her life (mostly) for the better, bringing her out of her shell and making her a more (pun-intended) well-rounded person. Zoe was born in July of 1992 in Elmwood, Oregon, to Daniel and Lydia Blake. Zoe was always sort of an antisocial child growing up; rather than socialize with other children, Zoe spent most of her free time reading classical literature and science-fiction books. This lifestyle continued into her college years, leading her to being very skinny and non-athletic, as well as fairly pale. It was in her freshman year of college (at Elmwood Art College) that she met Madison "Maddy" Jones, who would later become her closest (and only) friend. The two of them became the best of friends and grew inseparable, despite Zoe's introverted lifestyle and Maddy's overtly extroverted lifestyle. During her high school senior year, Zoe was the victim of a severe car accident that left her hospitalized and her car an irreparable wreck. The damage to her head and the intense stress of the incident combined to give her hypothyroidism, which caused her to become extremely lethargic, tired, and prone to gaining weight at a rapid weight. For a while, she shut herself in even more than before out of embarrassment. However, as her weight climbed, her weight gain stopped being due mostly to the crash and started being more about her now-insatiable appetite and love of food. Her self-confidence increased dramatically with each pound she gained, as did her growing feelings for Maddy. Eventually, Zoe asked Maddy out, to which Maddy said yes. Currently, Zoe and Maddy live in a small two-bedroom house that they purchased with the prize money from various eating competitions Zoe enrolled in. Zoe is an overweight Caucasian female measuring approximately 5'4" and weighing about 380 pounds, making her look even larger due to her short stature. Zoe has light blue eyes and usually wears pinkish-red lipstick. Her hair is short and is combed in such a way that it curves up about her eyes; it is an incredibly light blonde color with cyan highlights on the tips of the hairs and at their roots. Zoe is incredibly large, with most of her weight being in her breasts and secondly in her stomach. She currently has been measured as a 60 O-cup, but wears a 58-M cup because custom-made bras are so expensive. Zoe is a bit of a bookworm and serves as a foil to her best friend Maddy. While Maddy is a straight-up party animal and an extrovert with hardly any boundaries, Zoe is introverted, preferring to read and study in her free time rather than go out and party. After her weight gain journey, however, Zoe did begin to come out of her shell a bit as her confidence grew, but aspects of Zoe's former bookish, geeky personality occasionally seep into her current life. Zoe now revels in her large size and loves to show off her many curves by wearing revealing clothing. While her old skinny, insecure self would never have dreamed of doing such a thing, Zoe's newfound confidence means that she doesn't care what people say about her; she has managed to build up an immunity to harmful comments directed at her over the years. *'Genius Intellect:' Throughout her school years, Zoe was always more the academic type than the sporty type. While most girls her age were interested in going to clubs or crazy college parties, Zoe preferred to stay in with a good book. This lifestyle resulted in Zoe having an above average IQ. *'Stomach Capacity:' Countless stuffing sessions and eating competitions have given Zoe a stomach capacity that would rival most championship eaters. While not exactly superhuman, it is definitely above average. *'Daniel Blake': Father *'Lydia Blake': Mother *'Madison "Maddy" Jones': Best friend, current roommate *'Joshua Jones': Maddy's younger brother *Zoe's backstory originally involved her deciding to gain weight purely just to get on Maria's nerves after Zoe caught the school bully making fun of a plus-size student named Melissa in the locker room after gym class. This version of the story also took place in high school rather than college. **The second backstory then involved her gaining weight as part of a school art project that revolved around finding beauty in things not typically considered beautiful. This version took place in college. Both of these backstories were deemed too forced and unrealistic. ZoeRedesigned.png Category:Characters Category:Original characters Category:Good characters Category:TheAgent41's characters Category:Bisexual characters Category:Female characters Category:Humans Category:Gluttonous characters Category:Overweight characters